


Pictures Together

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [23]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Alpha!Kirk x Omega!Reader
Series: Kirk's Omega [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514180
Kudos: 8





	Pictures Together

Once you finished eating, you curled up next to Kirk. You weren’t tired, but you needed to be reminded he was right there. The sound of his heart had you relaxed in seconds, and you clutched his shirt in your hand. “I'm here, Mate.” He said softly, his arm around you.

You still felt like your Omega was showing, more so now than ever, but you told yourself you had to get used to it. Because upsetting your Alpha came with a lot of pain, and no one wanted that. “Thank you.” You said softly.

“Thank you for coming back.” He kissed your temple and hummed, rubbing your middle. 

“I'm yours. Mind, body, and soul.” You placed your hand on his. 

“And I’m the same for you.” He leaned down and kissed you softer than he ever had before. You melted into it, feeling your body relax, and your mind focus on him. He held you close and pulled away just briefly. “I love you. Always.” 

You smiled up at him. “I love you. More than I could ever tell you.”

He stroked your cheek as he blinked tiredly, holding you close as he began drifting off. Smiling softly, you held him close. You didn't plan to sleep again, so you focused on him. You didn’t always get a chance to admire his features, but you definitely did now. Gently, you traced his jaw, down his neck. 

He nuzzled to you at that, pulling you closer as he softly snored. You giggled lightly, making a note to make sure to get plenty of pictures of the two of you, and if he was there when James was born- of the two of them.

You tried not to worry that he wouldn’t be there when James was born, but you still willed your body to listen to the due date. Pushing down your fears, you focused on what the positives would be. You stayed watching him for the remainder of the night, getting in a nap for an hour or so in the morning before work. 

As he shifted to wake up, you smiled softly, enjoying his blue eyes as they sleepily looked at you. “Morning.” You kissed his nose. 

He grinned. “Morning.” He replied, his voice laced with sleep. He scooted closer to you, kissing your cheek. 

“Sleep okay?” You brushed the hair that fell into his face away. 

“I slept great.” He chuckled, snuggling back into you. “You get any sleep?”

“An hour or two. I’m still okay on sleep.” You smiled. “But you were so warm and comfy I couldn’t help it.” 

Kirk nodded. “It’ll be nice to get a full night’s rest together tonight.”

“Yeah, definitely. Hopefully James doesn’t start keeping me up at night yet.” 

“Yeah, that’s my job.” He teased before shifting to peck your lips. “Hungry, mate? Shall we get dressed and get to breakfast?” He smiled as you kissed him again. “Or did you have a different plan for breakfast?”

Chuckling, you ran your hand through his hair. “I think I have a different plan.” 

“Fine with me.” He mumbled as you moved on top of him. 

* * *

Thankfully the both of you got on the Bridge on time that morning and Uhura was by your side in an instant. “Are you okay?!” She asked. “I’ve been worried.”

You nodded. “I just had a long much needed rest.” You assured her. 

Uhura nodded and gave you a quick hug. “I’m glad everything’s okay.”

You smiled, grateful for a good friend. “Thanks, I promise I’ll catch up on my work soon.” 

“It’s fine. I know that things are changing, and I’ll be getting a different Ensign in a few months, so your work has been altered. I changed what you need to do in your computer, and you’ll be working with Spock more. He says that you’re likely one of the most competent Ensigns he’s worked with.”

You slightly sagged, but knew you’d be replaced soon anyway. It was also uplifting at what Spock had said about you, so you couldn’t complain. “Well, okay.” You gave her another smile. “Wherever you need me then.” 

Uhura smiled and nodded. “You’re with me today.” She said happily, leading you back to your work station. You sighed in relief and stuck by her side for the morning, doing a fair amount of work. It felt good to be productive again. Once you had done enough for a break, Uhura turned to you with a grin. “So when do you start wedding planning?”

“Uh…” You blushed. “We hadn’t even talked about that, to be honest.” 

She nodded in understanding. “I figured.” Then she smiled again. “If you ever need ideas I’m here.” She turned back to her screen. 

You were curious. “You know about wedding planning?” You asked, smiling.

“Well…I’ve never planned one, but I have loads of ideas.” She blushed. 

“Awe, Uhura. That’s cute.” You said teasingly. 

She stuck her tongue out at you. “A girl has dreams you know?” 

You grinned. “You’d make a beautiful bride.” You told her.

“That’s sweet of you to say.” She smiled. “I don’t know if it’s in my cards just yet.” 

You hugged her with one arm. “One day.” 

She gave you a grateful smile and leaned into you. “One can hope.” She sighed slightly. 

Kirk watched you with a smile, glad that things seemed to be looking up. He just hoped he could spend as much time with you these next few months as possible. Thinking back to how you agreed to his plan warmed his heart, at least that would give him something to look forward to. 

* * *

The next month flew by in a matter of no time, you hadn’t been feeling sick or in pain until now, the past couple of days treating you with lower back pain that was near unbearable. You couldn’t get comfortable, and felt bad because you knew that Kirk wasn’t getting sleep, either.

“I’m guessing that cream Bones gave you didn’t help?” He asked one night as you shifted again. 

“Sorry…” You sighed. “And. No.” You shook your head. 

He nodded and faced your back, lifting your shirt up slightly before rubbing on your lower spine. You let out a low groan, the heat of his heads helping. He smiled at that and pressed a little harder, shutting his eyes as he did so. 

“That feels so good.” You told him.

“Good.” He kissed your shoulder and continued until your body seemed to relax. “I hope this eases up for you.”

You let out a half chuckle. “Then there's labor.”

“I’ll rub anything you need me to then.” He chuckled. 

“I don’t think that’ll help.” You teased. “I might just squeeze your hand to death, though.” 

“I can live without one.” He chuckled. 

“Not when helping change diapers you can’t.” You smiled over at him. “I can’t see that going well with one hand…”

He scrunched his nose. “Good point.” Kirk felt the dread in his gut once more as he realized that he might miss out on even one diaper. It was getting closer to your due date and shore leave, and he just wanted to be there so bad. 

“I hope he has your eyes.” You said lovingly. 

He blushed then grinned. “Hope he has your everything.” He chuckled. 

You shook your head. “I’m so excited to meet him.”

“Me, too.” He really was, and even if he was there for the birth he didn’t know how long after he’d see him again. 

As if you felt his emotions, you glanced over at him. “We’ll talk as often as we can. I promise.” 

He nodded. “I’m just thinking of Bones. Once I found out about Jo, he told me he only talks to her maybe three times a year.” He sighed. 

“That’s not going to happen to us.” You said gently. “That has more to do with her mother. It wasn’t a good split, at all, and that isn’t Leonard’s fault.”

Kirk nodded again and nuzzled deeper into you. “I’m just worried he won’t know who I am.” He admitted.

You were worried about that too, but didn’t voice your concern. “We need to take pictures of you and me.” You squeezed his arm around you. 

“I didn’t even realize we don’t have any.” He blinked. “How about we take some now?” He reached over and got his PADD. 

“I like that idea.” You smiled. “Who knew that the once very single Kirk was such a family man? And he’s all mine.” You said proudly.

He blushed at that. “You changed my life.” He admitted. 

“And you changed mine. I never thought I’d walk on the Enterprise and find my true mate.” You chuckled.

“Especially me.” He smiled, placing the PADD in front of you both selfie style. 

Giggling, you smiled at leaned into him. You watched as he took a ton of pics with different faces, kissing your cheek for most of them. When you were done, you moved to snuggle against him.

“We’re taking more tomorrow.” He grinned, rubbing your arm. 

“I want some with you and my bump…” You blushed.

“Deal.” He kissed you softly. “And I just want some with you alone to still up all over my quarters.” 

You kissed him back, thankful that things were back to being happy. “I’m glad I have you as a mate. And fiance.”

He smiled, his eyes going watery at one point. “I just love you both so much.” 

“We love you, too.” You told him. “He gets extra excited when your hand is on my stomach.”

That meant the world to Kirk and he pressed a soft kiss to where he was pushed against. He cuddled you up, hoping you wouldn’t get restless again as he shut his eyes. 


End file.
